The real Hunger in the World of the living Dead
by ladyamen
Summary: Daryl / Glen - Lemon. No matter how long you will try to ignore your "hunger" your "desire", it will pop up and bite you at the end.
1. Getting hungry

I have to say, this is the most hardest pairing EVER,  
lets see if I can make this happen.

I don't know anything about the comics and I've seen only the first 2 Seasons (a good while ago), so this is quite a bothersome project of mine, so I will take the easiest POV of Glenn himself.

I write this for Melfice, even if she probably will never read it, I love her writing style, love the moments she blessed me with with her fanfics. So this is a return gift of mine.

#####################################

He's calm - just like the forest around us. His movements are precisely, accurate. He doesn't make a sound while searching for his pray. I'm a nuisance but still he let me come with him, god knows why. His face is filthy, so is his body, soaked with sweat, blood and gore, but I don't care - I like this view.

In this world nothing matters anymore. Not who you are, not what you do, eventually we all will die for sure.

There is the deer! The shot is immediately and clear.

I want to run over, to help him carry it. But he turns around and points the crossbow directly in my face. "Down." I'm startled, I' dont understand, but my body is faster than my brain - always obligating, him.

The walker, only inches behind me falls down with an arrow in his forehead, just millimeters besides me. - He saved my life, again.

* * *

There is only this burning desire, to be equal to him. I try my best to make myself useful, I'm the one running to the city, every week - searching for supplies, since I will never be as good in hunting as Daryl, I got it now. I even try to learn about fixing cars, maybe he will once notice, maybe I will get useful to him, somehow, some when.

He goes into the forest, while no one cares where he remains, when he disappears or comes back. But I notice.

Still I'm no one to him, he has his brother and besides himself he's only one who he cares about. But I? I don't have anyone, still what will they do without me here?

* * *

His knife digs into the flesh of the dead rabbit, the blood drops on the ground besides the fireplace with each strong stroke. The light is dancing on his face, hides the bruises, the mud, the tiredness. Then his eyes shoot on me, pierce trough my soul with this silent anger of his. He's angry on everything, on his destiny, on this world, on his role and part in it, just like his brother, but he doesn't let it out, never...

I shift, feeling uncomfortably catched with my staring on him. Make some excuse to get away, to go back to my tent, even if I don't actually want to.

What I do not expect, is him following me.

I put myself from the provisory bed of mine, startled, scared. What does he intent to. He stops in the entrance the moment I move and even this I regret. He stares now at me, his look is unpredictable, unreadable. Maybe he just tries to read me as well.

I'm about to open my mouth, to say something I don't even know what about... But he leaves again.

In this night I can not sleep. Thinking again of him.

* * *

His body, his movements, even his face, he is in control of everything. Just the opposite of me.

I'm open for the world, for everyone around me, I smile, I laugh - every time he's arround me. And sometimes he smiles as well.

* * *

Once I decide to take the opportunity of his rare good mood and ask him to show me how to shoot. For good two minutes after this question, while I tremble, like a school girl in front of her crush, he just stands up and walk over to the forest. I don't know what to do, was this an agreement, or is he pissed? Am I really this bothersome? Just as I clinch my hands, blaming myself to try something so bluntly as this, he turns around - "You coming? Extra invitation for the Chinaman..."

Well, I follow.

We're far enough away not to let anyone of the kids or women to worry, not to remind them why we're training. Not to remind them about this harsh reality.

They all try to escape.

But me and him, we both live in it - that's the difference. That's why we're still alive - so he shows me.

His hands are hot, while he positions my fingers on to the right places of the thick, solid wood.

"Shoot" - he whispers, right beside my ear. My body reacts to his words, like always, right before I can even think.

The recoil is unexpected hard and throws me a bit of my unstable position, so I stumble back, right into him. "Sorry." I say, expecting him to be mad about, but he just smiles.

While my heart makes a jump, pumping faster and I focus on my hand not to get obviously shaky I just load another arrow and shoot again. Just to show him, that I can learn fast, that I'm a man.

* * *

Don't know what this obsession is, why him? I convince myself that this os only for survival, that he's a good example how to do it right. Ignoring the dreams of his mouth on my skin, of his hands on my junk.

Each single day it's harder to look him in the eyes. I don't want him to know. Don't want him to discover the perverted thoughts written all over my face, like the traces on the ground of the animals he's used to follow around.

There is no one in the camp I can speak about this. I really suck about keeping secrets to myself, so I try to be alone most of the time. Alone in the city, even if I know it's dangerous. But still better as let it slip and him beating me up at the end - and this not for the asian part of myself.

* * *

So I'm not really happy as they all toggle along with me once. Unsurprisingly it ends in a disaster, but the worst part is, we loose **his** brother. I always was better by myself and now it's even harder to show him that I'm worth... worth of what actually? So I am the one to insist going back again, with those new guys. Go back into the danger, all to find his brother again.

Somehow I feel like it's my fault of leaving him behind, without even a second, or thirth, or hundredth - thought.

But the worst is, he seems to blame me as well, the moment he stuffles the dead hand of his brother into my backpack. I could puke, but not from disgust as everyone might assume, but the guilt.

I expect him to go away, to search for his brother, to leave us behind, to leave - me.

But he doesn't.

He's a puzzle, never giving anything away.

But the moment his brother is away, he changes - even if it's just a small bit, I can actually feel it. Just like a chained dog, to his own limits - compared to the violent, loud, overconfident brother, standing always behind his shadow, finally getting some air.

* * *

There is this moment, when I feel his look on me. I'm too busy to get out of my own shirt to verify it - the women want to wash all the clothes in the camp. As soon as I'm free, my naked body shivers in the wind - which is not actually cold, but still manages to give one the feel of vulnerability - specially in this world of the walking corpses only waiting to get a bit.

I always knows where he is, even if I try now not to watch him so obvious openly. So my eyes fly to the spot where he sits, just to discover that he's busy cleaning his arrows, not at all observing me.

* * *

When we're once again in the town, he finally speaks directly to me for the first time: "What did you before all this kid?" And I'm so proud, I know what this means. Just smiling "Delivering Pizza, why?" There is nothing which could repay me the next look of his.

Too bad it get's destroyed as soon as some random idiots show up to grab me. There is nothing I can do about, I don't want to get killed now, not now, when he finally recognizes me!

"Daryl! DARYL! HELP!"

He's desperate to shoot. There again is the anger of his. Somehow I wish he would pull the trigger, to kill those bastards off, which hands are now on me. I would rather die by his hand, then risk to never see him again.

He doesn't shoot. Why not? There is usually no hesitation in anything about what he does. There are no regrets - not at his place.

They drag me away.

And I? I just keep screaming his name.


	2. Confession

I apologize if the story is a bit mixed up, I really have trouble to remember the content -_-

I guess I forgot the Disclaimer as well:

nothing is mine but the compilation of this words, no money, no hope, nothing is made by it but to fulfill the desire of writing something.

#######################

The Moment they release my face, my eyes catch immediately his figure - he looks worried, which I can't believe, even if I see it.

I bite my lip, trying not to cry - I don't fear the dead, even if they will push me from the roof, I don't really care. I don't want him to see me like this - so helpless, so useless.

They argue and shout.

_Please stop._

_Leave me behind._

_Don't shout! _

_Don't attract the biters! _

_Save yourselves!_

I'm released the moment they go away - even if this means my death. I will finally able to leave everything behind, I could not catch up with him at the end - I guess that's it.

* * *

Then again, they come back. Fools. My eyes lock Daryls, now I can't hide the fear behind, the worry - All guns of those bastards are pointed to them. Its suicide. Why?

But he's just like the death himself. The anger, the rage! What is it that he's so angry about? Everyone feels it in this room. They are all dead, they just don't know it. _Why Daryl? Why?_

I try to speak mentally to him - _You still have to search for your brother, you have more than one reason to live. Why do you risk so much just for, me?_

But he ignores it, there is only this silent rage of his, filling the room, tighten the tension which will snap every second of it.

There is only one single tear in my eyes, not even leaving it. I'm grateful, still even if I wish otherwise - this can just only mean, that I'm not alone as I thought I've been.

A friggn grandma appears out of nowhere. Ripping the tension into confusion and destroying every hatred in the whole room. We all got it, we're not enemies - there is nothing to fight about. But Daryl is frozen, still with the crossbow aiming into nothing, still not trusting anyone.

"Daryl." Still he doesn't move. I have to touch him, force his locked eyes back to me. The moment he sees me, so close, so alive, he finally lightens up.

"Thanks" I say into the round, but those words are actually only for him.

* * *

This night I don't care - I could already be dead by now. What do I wait for? I know - I know actually since a long while - that I'm in love with him.

So I risk everything.

His tent is the most isolated one, so I have to cross the whole camp without rasing any suspicion. But what is all the trouble for, if I have no clue at the end what to say, as soon as I stand in front of him.

I've never done this before. I don't know what to expect. His eyes are a dead weight on me - he's too startled to say anything.

_Yes, I'm a man, I have the balls to come right here at the end. _

So I act to my thoughts and just do the only thing which pops in my mind from the very, **very**, great amount of porn I watched back there in my old life: Just peel myself out of my shirt - exposing my skin to the single flare of the candle in his tent. This gesture is so obvious, I see in his eyes he knows what it means.

But all my manliness aside, my heart is racing and I already have the trouble to keep breathing normally, there is no way for me to go further than this by myself.

The moment he moves my heart drops down to the ground of my feet. It's like a rush - just this simple movement of his towards me. This single step which brings our bodys a bit closer together, gosh I think I might fade away under this unreadable look of his.

His hands are clenching to fists, as if they would try to ease up the tension, which is too much for this small space. Besides this, there is only his breath near my face.

There is this whole minute we stand like this, which fills like forever, where I don't know, don't even dare to guess what will happen next.

And then - in the last second, he seems to make up his mind, to wake up from the world we created just yet and simply walks away.

The step beside me and the next one out of his own tent, it was final, deadly - at least for me, so I still discover myself unable to move for the very half eternity.

Standing like this, in this empty tent, breathing his muscly, wild scent in, as this is the last thing which remains.


	3. Delusion

English is my 3th language, a Beta is always welcome.

###############

We're in CDC.

Finally save.

Everyone is so happy they drunk themselves senseless.

Finally I can take a shower, to enjoy the warm stream on my shoulders, to shake the cold, the dead weight away.

But it doesn't help much. There is still only him occupying my mind. He's even more distant now and there is only **one** to blame for it. I wish to cry, to roll into a shell and pity myself - but I know this won't help.

The night is long, I'm drunk myself. So is the invisible force driving me towards his door, my ears catching immediately the sound of the shower he must enjoy now as all the others. Somehow I regret that he's about to get rid of his scent, I can't imagine him without it.

I was just about to knock on his door. Fully knowing that he already made his decision clear - still unable to keep myself away from him.

_You will just make everything worse!_

_Go away!_

But this speech to myself helps only a bit.

I discover myself standing motionless in front of his door, unsure what to do, ringing with myself.

At the end only the thought that he won't hear my knock in the shower anyways - brings me up from interrupting his peace.

Unable to leave, but so tired after the run, after all the trouble, after the worst turn down imaginable, I just let my feet sink. Leaning on the closed door, listen to the stable silent ripple of the shower, imagining him being inside of it. I push the hopes away that he will eventually come out, discovering me, taking me inside and fucking me senseless. Convincing myself concurrently that he rejected me back then just out of the risk getting discovered by the others - but to be honest, as if they would care.

My heart skips a beat, as the constant sound of the shower stops - but long, long while after it, nothing happens.

So after the half of the night I bring myself to go back to my own room, to my empty bed.

_He's a racist._

_He's homophobe just as his brother._

_What the hell do I expect?_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

It all comes to an end as I meet Maggy.

Ok, its more an accident as my real intention. And ok, she more forced herself on me as I would have intended - but hey, at least I lose my virginity!

By this means I can finally get Daryl out of my head. He will be happy about it.

Well, at least I thought so. I convinced myself that it would be as easy as this. Not even caring about that the group decided to stick me inside of the water well as a bait for the fat, nasty biter inside of it. It's already part of the habit of mine, to play the heroe, to try to impress **him**. Which got all so customized, that I stopped to notice it.

Untill, well, Maggy herself points it out to me - There follows my breakdown. I don't even know what this all is about anymore.

I can't even move the next time we're in danger, not to think about throwing myself into the bullets, to save the people around me, _my people? Those who care so much about me?_

I really think that I start to care about her, even if I don't even know in which way. But I can't even bring myself to tell her that I love her. _Do I?_

Maybe it's her - I should only care about.

He don't even want to know anything about me, focusing only on this lost girl, Sophia - like he's crazy, like nothing else matters in this world. Rick was the one responsible for her loss, why do **you** even care?

The weirdest thing, but maybe only my imagination - now I feel even more often your eyes on me. On me, on me with Maggy, while we hold hands, while we kiss in public. _Do you care?_

* * *

I'm a fool.

Everytime I start making out with her in public, you go immediately away - back to the woods, back to search for the small girl. I force myself to rip the attention away from him again.

He just tries to do the right thing, he found her toy and even the hideout where she obviously remained for a while, he will find her for sure one day - become the heroe again, which I can't become no matter how much I force myself.

Maggy is right, I should stop playing the heroe for **him**.

But still I'm one of the guys who run over to the forest, as soon as Andrea discovers a biter on the field around the house - old habits are really hard to get rid of, it seems.

But already in the middle of the field, I get this feeling - something is not right. This dump feeling in my guts I always get when I'm near him. I use all my will force to shake it off - convincing myself: It's for Maggy, I have to protect **her**. Even if there are four other guys running towards the poor biter - an obvious overkill.

Then, when it's too late I discover finally why I get **this feeling** again.

It's not a biter - It's him.

Stained with blood and mud, just like always, but humping, forceless, desperate, nearly dead. Some voice is screaming in my head, Andrea is aiming on him! But I can't take my eyes of his body, of this hopeless look on his face. He's injured, he were in the woods for the whole day and no one seemed to care, not even thinking that it might be him, finally returning, because no one missed him.

There is the cold weight in my guts, that something bad will happen. But my thoughts are slow, so are my feet. The others still don't recognize him, running with bats and rackets to him - but I know.

He must have searched for the girl so desperately because he lost everything. He lost his brother because of me, _he lost even me?_

That's the moment I find the strength to turn around and cry out loud, and wave: "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It's DARYL! It's NOT a Biter."

But Andrea is blind, even with the spy glass on the gun, ... it's too late.

The shot is so loud, that every biter in one hundred miles around us must have heard it.

That moment I almost die with him - the Image of his body hitting the ground, burns itself into my mind.


	4. Still ignoring

I don't trust myself to go inside his tent. He seems to be fine at least. This Andrea bitch just came out smiling, I guess he's not even mad at her for shooting him. Doesn't he care about dying?

One single step inside his tent - After all I can't keep myself away from him. His eyes are closed, grinning he says: "So you're really up for this girl? Hope the gun you brought is big enough to make sure I'm certainly dead." Maybe he's thinking that's Andrea again. As I don't give an answer he decides do blink up and the smile on his lips dies. What did I think to come over here? I should just go.

Just in the moment I turn to go back he says. "Don't worry kid, I'm okay." Now I'm frozen on the entrance and can't leave again. What do those word mean? Shall I stay? Or is he fine enough to leave him the hell alone? I wish nothing more than just to sit beneath him, to watch him as he rests, to see his bare chest moving as he breathes, simply to enjoy the nearness. But I know in the same time, that it would look strange if I stay, that not only Maggy will notice, but even everyone else - so I leave.

* * *

The moment I discover Maggys secret, everything is over. The illusion of me loving her, caring for her - simply as that. The only thing I can actually think about is his safety. Those biters in the shell are just too much of a risk for everyone, too much of a risk for **him**. I don't care at least about her precious secret, to prove my loyality to her. The only thing which can't leave my head is the undead, unbreathing danger near us. So I tell, the first one who notices, who pushes me to say the truth - hey I really, **really **was **never **good in keeping secrets to myself.

As it pops out, they all go berserk, just as expected. Maggy don't want to talk to me for this for a while. We murder every single biter which hops out of the barn until - Sophia, the lost little girl stumbles out of it. We all are so shocked that we can't even move as Daryl catches the approaching mother from grabbing and probably getting bitten by her daughter. I don't know where he find the strength to think properly, to move, because all of us just stand there and stare on this dead girl which was once one of us. As Rick finally pulls the trigger, it's like a release, like all the weight unconsciously pushing us down with the thoughts and the worry about her, slowing us down - not allowing us to leave this place, is all lifted at once.

Now Daryl is free from the search of hers.

But he's not happy about it. His mood changes drastically, he becomes so aggressive that everyone get scared. What is just wrong? Why do you care so much about this random girl? If you don't even care about...

* * *

I try to focus on Maggy. Maggy alone. But still, I just can't oversee how Carol hangs herself on **him**.

I know that they relationship have to be deep somehow. That must be the reason he searched for her girl that desperate untill the dead end.

I see nothing but how much he must care about her and the jealousy eats me up, even if I have no rights to have it, not with me having a girlfriend myself.

Why can't I just get over him?

Those are the thoughts I'm fighting with so much, they devour everything else around me, the time stands still for me, while so many things happen so rashly.

* * *

It's night, so dark I can't even see three feet ahead of me. Don't even know how I ended up with him, searching for this new guy we grabbed the last time in town - Randall. He escaped, so we all are in danger should he tell his friends about our unfriendly treatment of his.

This is the moment when the time starts to flow again, like waking up from a bad dream. How could I let this happen? We tortured and almost murdered a boy, which we chase trough this darkness, when he finally managed to escape.

My mind, all my thoughts are caged and only he is able to free them, there only three feet infront of me.

There is no wonder that Daryl couldn't find Sophia in the woods - if she was the whole time in the shell. With those skills of his, if she would have been there to be found - he **would** have found her in no time.

He's my orientation, my compass in this reality, he walks in the darkness and I follow, like there is nothing between us, nothing keeping us apart.

He comments everything he sees, like the forest is an open book to read for him. But I don't listen properly, am so fixated on only the voice which escapes his throat.

Then we discover some blood on a tree - something bad must have happened here.

Maybe something bad awaits us ahead, maybe it's lingering behind us - just waiting to attack. There is some noise right behind me and I promptly run again into him. Just this one simple push into his space, into his body and I feel ashamed. At least he doesn't mind, even if I can't control my breath. Is it really fear?

I wish for more moments like this, even if this means running trough the woods, the life in danger, the walkers around us - but still to be near him. As I speak about walkers - Randall attacks us, attacks me, attacks him. My mind goes blank and I just work, just smash its head the moment I get. "Nice" he says.

How many undead heads do I have to smash to hear something kind from you?

But there is another problem, this one died not from a bite, but from a snapped neck. Trouble, really big trouble is awaiting us - and there is no way to spend more time like this, just the two of us.

* * *

When we're forced to leave the farm, I grab Maggy to drive with me away from them all. I know he will be fine just as me - at least I try to convince myself about it.

Maggy is paralyzed with fear, she wants to drive away from all of this, to escape this hell. But I know there is no where we can go. She don't want to hear that we have to go back to the road, that this might be the spot where everyone else is. She doesn't even believe that anyone else might escaped. But I have to believe, I have to **know **that nothing happened to him.

Still she drives ahead like crazy, I can't let her build an accident, not now, not without knowing about his remains. So I let my mouth form those words, form them with the thought of his face: "I love you, I should have said it a long time ago."

There - like I've done magic, she finally stops. She stops the car, turns slowly to me and looks into my face, so happy, all reasonalble again. Even if I know this is a lie, a lie to be able to go back to **him**, I smile back at her.

But as we arrive, the first thing I notice - Caryl is the one on his motorcycle again.

The thing I don't see - how he rejects her offer to fuck, for fun, for the time dissipation. Actually the perfect relationship for him?

###

don't like this chapter, no matter how long I look on it, it doesn't get better

sry -_- the next one you will all like for sure :P


	5. Just a single bite

K guys, now this capter is completely made up - for the time after season 2,

enjoy (if you can ^^)

######

I don't know how it came to this.

I didn't expect anything more to happen.

At last this.

The hot breath on my skin. This single salvia drop - running down on my throat as the burning fire of my catched wrists keeps me in place.

WAMM - there is the beat from behind - which pushes my body closer to him. The heat which has radiated between us, now melting into each other, just from this simple touch.

WAMM - again a hard blow from the other side of the door I'm pressed against - but now he expected it coming and press me just harder against the solid wood, presses our bodies even closer together.

I can't keep it to myself, my mouth leaves a moan as his teeth grind trough my skin, ripping it apart.

They scratch and beat against the door, just inches away from us, from me, from my exposed skin.

My blood is pushing against my veins as he licks it up and bites again.

_Eat me first_ - just a silent beg.

_It should be you to eat me, not them. _

So he does and with each single bite, my body crys. There is no way for me to move, not in this small closet, not with his hot hand on my tied wrists over my head, while his other is just freeing my body. The shreds are falling beneath my feet, while his fingers dig hard into my skin.

He's so hot, just as I imagined him to be like. But why does it have to come to _this_ for finally getting a small bit of what I craved this whole time for.

"We're going to die, right?" I whisper near his ear. But the only answer I get is the push of his lower body into mine - His massive, muscular body grinding into my crotch and all my senses leave me immediately.

We're trapped, they are hundred of them outside this small closet we ran inside. It should have been easy, it's just a single house in the middle of nowhere. Get some supplies, grab them, get out.

Rick now doesn't allow me to go alone anymore. Sometimes it's Maggy accompanying me, sometimes it's Rick and sometimes it's him.

He frees himself out of his shirt and there is only skin on skin. I beg him not to stop, I'm crazy to be happy about this whole situation, about the death himself if I'm able to experience this at least once ... him. Touching, licking, rubbing ... "Please Daryl, please..."

With just one hand he opens my belt and grabs my throbbing member out of my pants and seals in the same moment the cry on my lips.

Salty and sweet, soft and rough are his mouth, his tongue - so are the strokes on my junk.

I'm just about to come as the gunshards start.

We're so perplex that we freeze in the middle of this hot battle, not understanding anything. Until it makes click, the lamp switches in our brains ...

"GLENN? DARYL? Where are you guys?!"

Even more gun shots, some heavy strokes like a bat hitting a back, coupled with some splattering of brains - Yes you know after a while you really can recognize this specific sound.

"Maggie..." This silent whisper comes from my lips before I even get it.

The time flows like a gum, we're panting, still pressed against each other, looking towards the source of the sudden noise, as if we could see trough the wooden door. Until it snaps and we both start to move. Putting back my pants, digging for his shirt, covering up the messed hair.

As the door flys open I literally fall out backwards.

I'm a mess - heavy breathing, obviously aroused, clothes shredded.

"HOLY HELL GLENN!" She's all over me. "Did you get bitten? Did they scratch you?" Sweeping all over my body, ignoring or maybe simply not seeing the facts. "Maggie, I'm not bitten..."

Now she starts crying out of relief. "As you didn't come back for this whole time, we made up this team to get you both out, I'm so glad Glenn that we weren't too late, I'm so glad!" She sobs on me, while I look up, into his eyes - still standing in the closet. There is nothing to read out from him.

"It must have been close, just look at your clothes, they all are shredded... let's hurry, let's go back!"

I push myself up from the floor, dedicating some of my attention to the worried girl. But there is no way not to notice how he steps out and away from the scene, without a singe look back.

####

did I promise too much?


	6. Starving

Well welcome in season 3, sry about Carol, she acutally only asked Daryl **now** to have sex and not before, like I wrote, I mixed it up :P

Like I said I didn't watch this one completely so I can only work with those few episodes I have

I ate cookies with melted chocolate while writing this, somehow I associate those with Daryls lips ^^

################################################## ###################

We didn't talk to each other since then...

It breaks me apart, ever since I got the slight feel how it could be like, it's even worse than before. The longing, the obsession, the... hunger for more. But there is Maggy, deeply believing that I love only her. It's not like in the past where you could simply break up with someone, who doesn't match, or when you're just in a bad mood. There aren't many left of us, this makes everything way more complicated.

The time goes by, Lauries belly gets so big that the danger of uncontrolled birth occupies us more than anything else. There is no place to stay for us anymore. Rick is desperate - we all are, exhausted, devitalized.

Well untill we finally find one perfect place - the giant lonely building is a fortress of its own. God knows how many undead this one is hiding, but well, still less then outside of it. So we try to get it.

Plan, be carefull and most of all quick - so we succeed.

Finally, there is no need to run anymore. But this means we hock on each other again for god knows how long. But Maggy is smart on her own, she get's quick the idea where to be alone. Climbing up the observation platform she pulls me down under her and undress her shirt. I don't complain. But with each gently touch I get the flash back of how **his** one felt. With every kiss I remember the starving desire I felt from his lips. She's nothing like him, not even remotely. The longer we proceed the more I feel the pressure that I can't get mine up in front of her anymore. How embarrassing, how the hell can I explain? It's not like I have the luxery of having sex every one and then, I should actually be dying for this.

Well I start to work on my imagination, start to use her to be **him** for me. Try to accept that some touches have to feel at least almost like his, well she is **human** just like him, there have to be similarities. I guess I'm not the best lover, because I have to focus so hard, that I don't take too much active part of actually preparing her.

They must have been missing us - Interrupting our activity just in the right moment. Well there aren't many places for us to disappear, so they must have been worried. I'm thankful, embarrassed, because **everyone** notice what we were about to do here. Maggy just laughs, for her it's just a joke, nothing seriously. But for me it is - Daryl notices as well and I feel his anger all the way over here. With those eyes of his, he can simply pierce trough me, hurt me no less than with one of his arrows.

* * *

I feel guilty.

Being catched between those two, without a way out, without a solution for all of us to be happy. Somehow I end up sacrificing myself for the two of them. Continue to be with Maggy - so she is happy. Continue to keep myself away from Darryl - so he doesn't get in trouble. This is the only solution left for me.

* * *

We decide to take over the rest of the prison. To get a real roof to sleep inside, to have real walls to protect us from the danger. But this costs us a few lifes - even some of complete strangers, criminals with no rights to be part of our team, but still...

We even thought to have lost Carol, along with Maggys father. For those short moments I thought the rest of my world is crumbling - giving me the opportunity of having no rival anymore as well pushing me even more into the position of protecting Maggy.

I can't describe how revealed I am when none of those two scenarios actually happen and both of them survive this hell. But this occurrences triggers something behind my imagination.

This night, he catches me in the only moment when I'm alone, separated from the rest of our group. His eyes glowing in the dark, from passion? anger? He simply shows me into one of the rooms where no one can discover us.

"Don't say a word kid." Exactly when I was about to ask. "Don't dare to say anything." He pushes me again to a wall, with such rage, with such force, that I really think he's about to kill me.

His touches are not gentle, I'm sure that I will be covered in bruises the next day. But in the same moment when he lays his hands on me, I feel myself free. Free of the sorrows, of the consequences, of any possible fears. My body is light and happy to get the chance being one with him.

"Daryl..." I beg and this simple word is carrying so much that no roman could express. I don't even realize that I just broke his rule, but thankfully neither does he.

His eyes just become a shade softer, so the touch on my cheek. The press of his warm lips feels like water for one dying of thirst. It takes a moment till his mouth starts to move, till he shows his tongue inside of me and I finally get this precious taste of his.

* * *

My desire for him is ripping me apart, just along of his hard long cock inside of me. Moving, hard, painting. I suppress each single moan, with the rest of my self-control which is remaining.

We don't have much time, they all are paranoid by now, just like the two of us from the very start. They will get worried soon, too soon for my taste - because I can't get enough of this.

Skin on skin, soaked wet with our sweat, it's hard enough to control the friction between us, but to stand upright while doing this. No clue where he finds the strength to carry me, pressing me against the wall, pushing deep inside my guts. While I just cling on him, shivering, biting my lips not to cry from the lust he's giving me.

* * *

I'm about to loose my mind.

None of us cares to lie on this filthy floor anymore, it's just impossible to find any strength to stand now. Any biter could just walk in on us and eat our brains without any resistance.

My head is resting on his chest, which still is breathing heavy. My mouth snuggling on his skin. Tasty, ... so tasty ... I wouldn't exchange this taste even for a strawberry - Which are impossible to obtain for the rest of my life by the way.

As his hand lands slouchy on my skull, stroking my hair tenderly, I just close my eyes along with the last sigh - expressioning all my exhaustion. No, not from the mind-blowing sex, but more from the horrible time wasting.

Why do we survive? Why do we fight so hard to stay alive? If we waste most of this precious time at the end?

But we both know, that this can't continue, we don't even need to talk about this. I don't want to think about this - not now, not while still having this unique moment, but those thoughts force themselves back to me, stronger on each passing minute when we lay like this.

I promised Hershel that I would care about his daughter, there is no way back, none which would allow me to live with my conscience.

He seems to have the same battle, so he pushes himself up at the end, catching my face and giving me one last passionate kiss - before clothing and leaving.

I give myself just a few more minutes, my eyes memorizing the room, the smell, before going back to the others as well.

###################################

hmm I get it now what I didn't like about this fanfic:

it's impossible to follow the content if you didn't watch the serial...

well... I really don't feel like writing every single thing which happened, to allow everyone to enjoy this...

that would be so boring to write all the details and I skip everything what is boring ^^'

Before I forget it's actually **the end** \o/,

I hope you've enjoyed my story anyway, *bows down*, fare well


End file.
